A Rogue's Heart
by JackRenee
Summary: Repost of dead story. This is a RougeRemy fiction. A new enemy has shown up who wishes to take over the world and rule all mutant kind enslaving all the non-mutants. And Magneto has plans to use Rouge as a weapon against non-mutant demonstrators.


-1The professor wheeled in to the med lab looking at a girl in a green tank and black stretch pants reading a vampire novel, "Rogue, how are you feeling?"

"Fahne. Thanks Professor" Rogue looked up, extremely bored, and sighed as Kurt _bamfs_ in. Rogue rolled her eyes most irritated at his constant vigil of her while she was in the medical bay.

"Hello zister! I zust vanted to know how you vere feeling?" The blue demon said with a huge smile.

"Just as good as Ah was last time ya checked, fahve minutes ago!" Rogue lashed out angrily crossing her arms to her chest. Kurt, being used to this, just smiled and teleported out knowing Rogue needed her space just now. Rogue sighed loudly.

"Rogue, he's just concerned for you, that's all. He's trying to be your brother." The professor said wheeling over to the girls bedside.

"He's not mah brothah" Rogue mumbled, putting on a distant look.

"Rogue, " the professor began but Rogue cut him off.

Throwing her arms in the air Rogue looked very frustrated, "Look Ah know, Ah just... Ah just need to get out uh this place," Rogue looked at the door and longed to open it up, walk through it, and close it behind her.

The professor didn't have to be a physic just then, he knew Rogue was tired of being treated like a paper doll, or maybe a goldfish in a big bowl with big two white scales in the front and- the professor mentally slapped himself at letting his mind drift OW!. "Rogue, I will allow you out of the hospital for a couple hours, but be back here by nine and don't stray too far from the institute."

Rogue's eyes brightened as she practically jumped out of bed, but stumbled. Her knees were weak from their lack of use. She then steadied herself, flashed the professor a brilliant smile and walked off to take a shower.

After Rogue had cleaned up and gotten on a nice deep blue, long sleeved top that clung to her figure, and some loose black jeans with a lopsided silver spiked belt she set off to the garage to get her moped bike. On her way Rogue ran into Logan, literally.

"Hey, watch were your going kid." Login said trying to be tough but failing miserably.

"Sorry bout that Logan." Rogue replied brushing herself off and standing up.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry anyway?" Login knew Rogue was suppose to be in the med lab and his eyes narrowed as if to scold Rogue who had already tried to "escape" the medlab three times before.

"Don't worry," Rogue was slightly amused by Login's actions. He was the closest to a father she had ever had... and Xaiver was the closest to an old senile grandfather she had ever had, but never wanted to have, "Ah got permission from Professor X," When Login got that glazed over look in his eyes, Rogue knew the Professor must be telling him it was alright. Login relaxed a little.

"K, Strips, just be back before it gets dark," Login said giving her a worried glance.

"Sure thang, bai Login," Rogue said before turning and running again down to the garage, she wasn't at her usual speed but she had been bed ridden so she couldn't go all to fast. As it was all the running and use of her muscles was making her dizzy, but Rogue wasn't going to stop. Finally Rogue reached the garage, the lights were already on so she knew some one must already be in there. Probably Jean worrying over her mini van. Rogue had to grin thinking of Jean spending all of the money she had saved to buy the safest thing she could get. Then her smile faded, 'I need a new ride' Rogue thought as she looked at her dingy moped then looked over to one of Login's many motorbikes. 'I bet he wouldn't miss just this one' Rogue thought as the grin once again appeared on her face.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Some voice said behind Rogue.

Rogue's smirk turned into a scowl, "Well ya're not meh, thank god" Rogue turned around to face the one eyed wonder, the master of stupidity and keeper of the rules, Scott, I have a ferret up my butt, Summers.

Scott stopped leaning on his sports car from the shadows and walked towards Rogue, "You know you should stay in the me lab, Rogue, It's dangerous to be out of -"

Rogue interrupted, "And yah know yah should stay outta mah business cause it's dangerous to yah're health!" Rogue said glaring daggers at Scott who took two steps back.

"Rogue I am only thinking of the good of th-" Scott was once again interrupted, but this time by a new interrupter.

"The good of the team and your ego," It was Christina, the newbie who Scott really didn't know much about, they weren't even sure she was a mutant (she only appears briefly in this story, no worries). She looked at Rogue and tossed her the keys to her red speed bike that rested next to Login's bike, "You'd look to rocker in Login's bike, wanna keep a low profile right?"

Rogue smirked at this. She'd known Chris, or Faux as her friends called her, since she joined the institute after saving Sophie (no you don't know her she's from my mind) from some mutant demonstrators. Low profile did not fit this red beauty with the black flames over the gas tank and the speed she could reach, no Chris's bike was definitely a 'look-at-me I am zo zexy' bike. Rogue smirked at Chris catching the keys in her right hand, "Thanks Faux." With that she turned and started to walk over to her bike when Scott grabbed her covered right arm, Rogue was getting annoyed.

"Rogue I cannot let you go, your still ill remember?" Scott said tightening the grip on Rogue's arm. 'He's so weak' Rogue thought as she ungloved her left hand, "Let go ah meh now Scott, Ah got permission ta go." 

Scott didn't let go, and under his goggles his eyes narrowed, "No, I don't think so, I think your lying to me and you'll find that I am not so easy to-" He was stopped yet again by a flash of red at the back of his neck, causing him to let go of Rogue and collapse. Rogue looked over surprised at Christina, who's fingers were smoking. "So ah guess ya are a mutant," Rogue stated smiling.

"Come now, you didn't really want to absorb that arrogant jerk and have his memories floating around in your head now did ya?" Chris said before turning to leave.

"Naw, I definitely nevah wanta haveta absorbe him," Rogue said recalling the first time she had absorbed Scott and wondering why in god's name did she ever think she loved him. She mounted the bike calling a "thanks" over her shoulder to Chris before setting off into the sun.

Rogue had been driving for about an hour before she reached the mall. She knew the professor had tolled her to stay near the institute but she also knew he didn't really expect her to. Once in the mall she walked as quickly as she could past all the "preppy in pink" stores. Anyone could spot her that would recognize her as a mutant, and all that pink was blinding her.

At long last she reached her store, its majestic black standing stiletto from all the other bright stores. 'My savior' Rogue thought practically tearing. It had been almost a month since she had last seen her store, and she had been longing for a new pair of long sleeved black gloves, the new vampire novel, the new Evenescance CD, and the tall black boots that just screamed her name. She bought them all of course along with a rock CD that was in German, and a red writing book with a silver cross on the top of it. Walking out of the store she decided to put on her new boots and long sleeved black gloves and black tank top with wide sleeves she had bought from the shop next to her favorite store, on. As soon as she was all done she noticed she had just an hour left to spend until nine. Rogue packed up her stuff and got back onto the bike, she had decided she'd just head back to the mansion because it took about an hour to get there, but alas, there is always some twit who wants to spoil a good plan. That twit was Duncan and company. 'Not now' Rogue thought as she tried to start the engine but couldn't find the right key, "Why the hell does Faux need so many keys on one key chain anyway?!" Rogue mumbled angrily under her breath. Duncan approached and wacked the keys outta Rogue's hands and onto the concrete.

"Nice bike goth" Duncan said with an evil smirk as his friends just smiled and whooped at Duncan.

"What startling intellect you have," Rogue said, sarcasm dripping of her tongue. She got off her bike to retrieve the keys while watching carefully of any movements from her visitors. Duncan's smile vanished and he went to kick Rogue in the stomach. Having been looking for the right key on the chain and found it ('the red one of course. Doi' Rogue thought she wasn't expecting an attack but dodge it neatly anyway. "Your slow," Rogue said thoughtfully as she mounted her bike yet again, but much faster than before. She started the engine and tore off, and not far after her were Duncan and his goons in two separate jeeps.

"Hey Logan you seen Rogue anywhere?" Bobby asked the scowling Wolverine.

"She's late!" Wolverine snapped taking his attention off the window and pacing the room.

"H-huh?" Bobby asked a bit frightened.

"Tell Charles I'm gonna go find her" Wolverine growled as he went for his bike.

"W-what's going on?" Bobby stuttered to the now empty room.

'Were the hell did they get those guns!' Rogue screamed in her mind trying to evade the shots. As she tried to escape by going off road a shot hit her in her side, not the electrical guns they used before, but a bullet. Rogue gasped as her eyes widened in pain but she kept her concentration. Through the woods she had lost the jeep boys, but now she was tired and the bumps and hills of the forest ground were only making matters work. Just then she saw an exit from the woods and entrance to the nearby park. She drove out and onto the paved side walk. Seeing two swings she dismounted her bike and opted for the swing. Clutching her side she thought aloud, "Fox is gonna kill meh when she sees her bike," and she was right, it was scratched and torn up.

"Then you'll just have to destroy the evidence, won't you cherie?" a masculine voice called from the shadows. Rogue turned to see who the voice belonged to when a playing card flew from the shadows and hit the motorcycle causing it to explode. Rogue reacted just quick enough to turn away from the blow but she still got launched forward. "Uug" Rogue groaned as she tried to lift her self from the ground. A pain shot through her leg and Rogue knew it was broken. "Damn you-" Rogue strained hearing the footsteps of the card wielding physco brush through the grass.

Gambit crouched down to Rogue who had lifted herself half off the ground with her arms, but was struggling to do so. It was a tremendous stain on her weak mind and totaled body. "Now cherie, that not a nice tang ta say ta Gambit."

"Cocky Cajun!" Rogue pushed up with all her force and swung her right arm to Gambits face with great speed yelling, "Shut UP!". Rogue's eyes widened in horror as Gambit easily dodge by just moving his head a little to the right with a blank expression and the a smile broaden on his face. Gambit hit Rogue in the stomach hard, and with twice as much speed. Rogue gasp and her body slumped against Gambit, "H-how?" Rogue began shakily before falling into an unconscious state. 

Gambit whispered into her ear knowing she could only just hear as the darkness of sleep overtook her, "Gambit had to, Cherie, orders from tin head."

Haha, he called his boss tin head... hehehe

About an hour after Gambit had left with Rogue, Wolverine had picked up Rogue's sent and followed it to were she had been shot. Seeing her blood Wolverine glared viciously and picked up his pace. Once out of the woods he saw the smoldering fire that was Chris's bike.

"AWE DAMN! NOT MY BIKE! COME ON!!" Christina said giving a cry of frustration and also giving away her position in the tree.

Wolverine looked up at her, "How long have you been following me?" 

Christina looked down at him with a serious look before jumping down beside him looking at the dying flames, "Since you left the house. You're the best at tracking people down so I just followed you" after a short pause she looked at Wolverine, "Were is she?"

Wolverine admired the young girls detective skills, through quick observations she saw Rogue hadn't died at the scene. After a short pause to sniff the air Logan growled, "Cajun"

Christina looked confused at first but then remembered Rogue telling her about a guy who almost blew her hand off, 'she called him Cajun I think, or card wielding physco' Christina thought. Her eyes then flashed red and the tree beside her blew up. Wolverine looked startled up at the dust that was a tree back down to Chris. 'Guess she's a mutant then' Wolverine thought.

"Can you pick up the Cajun's scent past here?" Chris asked, her eyes still red.

"No, looks like Magneto picked him up before we got here." Wolverine said looking at the place where most of Rogue's blood lay pooled.

"Damn him." Christina cursed causing another tree to explode.

"Lets go home before you have the environmentalists after mutants too," Wolverine said with a smirk.

"Huh?" Chris looked up at where Logan was watching, "Oh woops, my bad." With that Logan mounted his bike and Chris transmitted to the mansion.

So hello, this was previously published under a different penname I had many years ago. I can't remember how to get into that name though, so I thought I'd repost on this name. After correcting many a heinous spelling error and briefly rereading this, I'm not even sure if it's worth updating but shrug maybe in the future.


End file.
